


New Year's Eve

by sunkelles



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, New Year's Eve, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Year's Eve, and Piper tries to keep her eyes away from her two attractive friends making out in the arm-chair. It's not easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve

Piper is bored. Piper is also slightly drunk, horny, and starring at her two incredibly attractive friends who are currently making out in the arm chair. The music that the Apollo kids are playing is blaring in the background. One of the Hermes girls is loudly counting down the new year. Piper looks from Reyna to Annabeth back to Reyna and she bites her lip in frustration.  
"Fifteen, fourteen, thirteen, twelve," the girl shouts. Piper gets a crazy, stupid idea.  
"Eleven, ten, nine," she says, her voice becoming progressively more excited. Piper can hear her shoulder angels arguing, despite her alcohol inhibited state.  
"Eight, seven," she says. Piper tries to kill her desires.  
"Six, five," she says.  
"Ah, fuck it, Piper thinks. Unsurprisingly, this is the thought that runs through her mind before making most major decisions.  
"Four," the girl says.  
Piper rips Reyna and Annabeth apart.  
"Three, two," and as the girl says one, Piper plants a big, sloppy kiss on Reyna's mouth.  
Annabeth laughs, she actually laughs, "Was that payback for your stolen breakfasts?" Piper kisses Annabeth too, and if things happen to go a bit further in that easy-chair that night, no one asks and no one complains.


End file.
